


Edge

by MeltedMoonStone



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Dark, More tags later, Mysterious, i was just in a mood and wanted to write, not really sure what this is, not sure if i'll continue this so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoonStone/pseuds/MeltedMoonStone
Summary: No one knows much about them.No one really wants to.They make sure of that.





	1. Them

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is super dark? emo? I'm not really sure. I was just in the mood to write and this is what came out of it. I kind of have an entire setting planned out, but I don't have a plot. I'm not sure how often I'll add to this so... let me know if you want me to write some more.

Nobody knew anything about them, not really.

They knew that there was 11 of them, they knew that they were close-knit, that they had known each other since childhood. Since traumatic events, and struggling times.

They knew that they were aloof. Closed-off. Mysterious. Manipulative. Able to get their hands on anything and everything and able to make your life a living hell.

You don’t mess with the young ones in fear of their elders coming after you and you don’t mess with the elders in fear of being stripped of your very being by their juniors.

The younger ones were the ones who dealt the most damage.

They weren’t cruel.

If you respect them, they respect you. If you show kindness, they show kindness back.

But they were fake.

Their kindness is real, but their sincerity is not.

When they say you should hang out sometime, they don’t mean it.

When they say they’ll help you with anything, they don’t mean it.

When they stand in front of their teachers, bosses, fellow workers, and students, the warm aura they give off in an invitation to get to know them, they don’t mean it.

They will not tell you about themselves, they will not tell you about their lives. If they say anything about it at all, you can’t tell if it’s real or not and that is why it’s better to not try and get anything out of them at all.

If you get to close, they come from the shadows. They come for blood.

They do it quietly, efficiently. There is no big fuss and there are no questions.

That’s how it’s always been.

The eldest radiates warmth, inviting and soothing, he cares for and provides for with a full heart and gentle hands… only to them. To everyone else, it was an edge of ice and steel.

The youngest, a pure being, laughs at mundane things and still sees innocence in the world… only with them. To everyone else, his gaze was sharp, his instincts on edge, he could break your limb before you moved so much as an inch.

They were dangerous. Everyone knew it. They just didn’t know how. Why.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House at the edge of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short. Just kinda describes where they live.

They all lived in one house.

A giant log cabin, three stories tall (a basement that no one else knew about). It was on the edge of town, along with the miles of forest behind it. 

Somehow, it was always chilly, always foggy. The sun would shine down, but the cabin would gleam as if covered in ice. The flowers would grow, but the wind would not sway them. The birds would sing but it wasn’t the cardinals and canaries, it was the sparrows and crows.

It stood alone, miles from the next house. Imposing, intimidating, discouraging all who try to venture towards its tall, iron gates.

That were attached to no walls yet seemed to keep everything at bay.

The drive was long and winding. Chipped and crack.

The porch was old, weathered, falling apart. Yet the hundreds of chimes hanging from it were as polished as diamonds. Even starlight reflects off them.

Over every window were thick, black drapes. Yet you still see shadows through them.

It was not an inviting place. Especially less so when sometimes. You hear screams at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More vague stuff. This time.about things they do

No one knows when they came or where they came from.

They've just always been there. With no real origin.

No one could remember a day, a month, a year. They couldn't remember a time without them. Just there.

They didn't do much. They weren't in any groups, or clubs. But you could see them doing things by themselves.

Playing soccer in the park. Shopping in the mall. Eating out at the cafe. Some of them would sing every once in awhile, not a performance, but they wouldn't stop others from listening. Some would dance, not a performance, but they wouldn't stop others from watching. 

At time like those, everyone forgot the cold aura around them. They were having fun, it showed on their faces, graced with large smiles and twinkling eyes, and in turn everyone else had fun too. 

It was warm, friendly. They talked and laughed and looked like everyone else.

But once night came, and the festivities died down. Everyone remembered. 

Their cold aura came back, their shallow smiles graced their faces. And the sparkle in their eyes went away.

No one knew why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably start to write actual story instead of just descriptions after this

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment. And let me know if I should write some more stuff in this creepy, vague universe.


End file.
